Robosexual
by Da-awesum-squeeful-girl
Summary: Butters loooooooves Awesom-O, or as we know, Cartman! CartmanXButters Slash which takes place during the episode 'Awesom-O'.


**Whoo, hai peeps! I went for a two-week holiday, so sorry no fanfics have been done lately! X) When I got back, I watched 'Awesom-O,and God I love it! I couldn't help but write this fic and yays, Cutters! I sure love my CartmanXButters! XDD Anyway, enough from me, please enjoy! =)  
NOTE:Takes place during Awesom-O ~Squee -  
**  
-Robotsexual-  
-A Cutters(CartmanXButters)Fanfiction-

"Awesom-O, you are the best friend in the whole wide world" Butters snuggled up to his 'robot' friend. They were both in bed, and Butters still didn't know that Awesom-O wasn't a robot at all. It was Eric Cartman, trying to find out Butters' secrets.

However, it wasn't as fun as Cartman had expected, he had put that medicene up Butters' anus, sleep with him, watch his favourite TV shows, which Cartman loathed, and he had found out that Butters' had a video of him dancing to Britany Spears. God that was fucking embarassing! But still, finding Butters' secrets was fun, and as long as his four other 'friends' wouldn't tell Butters, he was fine.

"Y'know Awesom-O, tomorrow, we should watch some movies in my room. I bet you'd love Happy the Bunny!" Butters smiled,snuggling up.

'Oh God, please no!' Cartman knew he couldn't bear that.  
"Awesom-O's system is shutting down due to name of film that totally sucks ass" Cartman, or rather Awesom-O, said in his robot voice and began to move jerkily.

"Oh hamburgers! I'm sorry Awesom-O, really, please don't shut down! Please! W-We won't watch Happy, please d-don't shut down!"Butters cried, nearly to tears.

"Awesom-O's shut down has been canceled" Cartman said in Awesom-O's voice, and inside the cardboard mask he smiled smugly.

"Oh goodie! I don't know what I'd do without you! Gee whiz, I don't think I've had as such a good friend like you!" Butters was smiling again.

"Awesom-O is very happy to hear that" Cartman was now getting quite bored, he was hearing the same things, like 'You're the best,and 'You're the best friend ever'.

Butters was asleep for a while, but woke up after he accidently knocked over a picture on the desk beside his bed, his arm had did while he was dreaming.

"Oh gee whiz, I'm such a clumsy fella" He muttered to himself, and picked up the picture. He smiled when he saw which one it was.

"Hey Awesom-O, this is my class photo, here wanna see my classmates?" He asked his friend quite cheerfully.

'What if he has a gay crush on someone?' Cartman thought gleefully.

"Oh yes, Awesom-O would LOVE to see your class!" He replied, trying to stay in that robotic voice.

"That's Tweek, his dad runs a coffee shop. Tweek is um, jittery, poor fella, he has so much pressure! And that's Kyle, he's really smart"  
Butters pointed to each person.

"To Awesom-O he looks like a smelly no-good son of a bitch Jew" Cartman sneered, he just had to make a snide remark about Kyle.

"Gee um, he is Jewish, but he dosen't smell. That's actually somethin' Eric would say.." Butters looked at his robot friend quite suprised.

"Eric?" Cartman asked, but he was thinking 'Aw shit'

"The guy who I told you about. Here, there he is" Butters pointed to Cartman on the photo. "I go around with him a lot, but I really don't think he likes me, he's always, well, playing mean pranks on me, and s-stuff like that, it really upsets me" He said quite sadly.

"I think he is the most awesome kid there" Cartman defended himself, getting pissed.

"Oh hamburgers, no,he's not awesome, like I said before he's an asshole" Butters shook his head. He never really swore, but when he was upset he couldn't really help it.

"Well, truthfully, Awesom-O thinks that you really like this kid but you're annoyed because you're thinking of the bad things he's done.  
And not the awesome things" Cartman rushed. Normally he would curse a person like hell if they called him an asshole, but he was a 'robot' finding out Butters' secrets at the moment.

"Hey yeah! I should start thinking of those things right now!" Butters cheered up.

"Wait, let's just say he's done awesome things as well as bad things!" Cartman rushed again. Just in case there wasn't any things.

"Okay. Oh gee whiz, I must be a really horrible guy thinking of bad things" Butters face fell and fiddled with his thumbs.

"Let's just say nobody is horrible here, okay?" Cartman now wanted to change the subject.

"Awesom-O, I'm so lucky to have you" Butters hugged him. "I-If I love you, does that make me robosexual?"  
"Oh yes, but don't worry, because we know you're not, eh?" Cartman laughed.

Butters blushed. "Well....you are the nicest person, er robot, or er, thing to me and I..sorta do love you."

"Oh...um...well, if Awesom-O can't go in love mode if Butters' eyes are open, and you'd wanna see me do things to you, huh?" Cartman was quite embarassed, and said this so he didn't have to do anything to Butters.

"Oh, I won't mind that!" Butters cheerfully replied. "Please, Awesom-O!"

"Fine" Cartman rolled his eyes behind the mask. He couldn't get out of it now. "Close your eyes then"

Butters closed his eyes tightly. He smiled. "I must be the first robosexual ever! Yipee!"

When he saw Butters' eyes were closed, Cartman took his mask off. He bent down to kiss Butters' head. Butters sighed in pleasure and put his arms around Awesom-O's, or rather Cartman's, body.

Cartman then moved his lips to Butters' own lips, which made Butters 'Mmmmm' into the other's mouth. Cartman then, enjoying it a little more, slid his tounge into the latter's mouth, exploring it. Butters, who was getting hot but a little suprised Awesom-O had a tounge, put his own tounge into Cartman's mouth, and soon their tounges were battling for dominance,  
which Butters indeed failed at.

Cartman was actually enjoying this. Maybe he did have a crush on Butters. He lifted up Butters' top and licked down his chest, and even gave the other boy's nipples a playful pinch, which made Butters continued to lick Butter's chest and tummy.

Butters squeeked and softly moaned, he didn't want this to end

It's been a few years now, after this. Butters and Cartman are now looking at the photos they took when Cartman was being Awesom-O.

"Eric, why did you wanna find out my secrets?" Butters looks at Cartman, quite upset.

"Aw c'mon, if I hadn't, we wouldn't be together now, right?" Cartman protests.

"Yeah, you're right" Butters smiles and snuggles up to Cartman. "Hey, I now think I'm Ericsexual" He giggles loudly at his joke.

Cartman rolls his eyes since he thinks the joke was lame, and he also smirks and kisses Butter's forehead gently.

------------------------

**Da-da! I hope you enjoyed! Cartman and Butters sittin' in a tree, doin' what they shouldn't be! XDD Whoo! God I know I'm lame! XDD But yeah, please review but no flaming, everytime someone flames I eat a baby. Please think of the babies. But anyway, I'll be doing drabbles next, see you soon! =)  
~Squee**


End file.
